


The bruises will heal (but the scars will last a lifetime..)

by xAnnaPizza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 'cause I changed some things, AU, and cringed a bit, i don't even know why i wrote this, niall gets abused, please check out my other fanfic thanks ilysm, probably deleting this later oops, reupload, sadly enough, the other boys don't exist, this is really really really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAnnaPizza/pseuds/xAnnaPizza
Summary: It is not the bruises onthe body that hurt.It is the wounds ofthe heart and thescars on the mind.ORNiall learns a lot of things. Things he shouldn't have learned, and especially not in this way.





	The bruises will heal (but the scars will last a lifetime..)

**Author's Note:**

> •I'm feeling kinda depressed so take this sad one-shot.
> 
> •I'm aware Niall's father won't ever do this, but this is completely fictional.
> 
> •English isn't my native language, so i apologize for wrong use of tenses/words.
> 
> •Please leave prompts, 'cause I feel like my brain is dead or something. Aka I can't come up with anything.
> 
> •Please leave kudo's & a comment, so I know people read these.. drabble-kind-of-things.
> 
> Anna ♥

_Niall's just three when his father slaps him for the first time._

He doesn't remember why. Or when exactly. The only thing he remembers is seeing his father’s hand coming directly at his face. His dad telling him no one will ever love him. Saying that he's the reason his mother left. Screaming at him to stop being such a crybaby. And the pain. After that, it doesn't stop. It gets worse. Niall learns to be quiet.

 

_Niall's just six when his father, completely drunk,  pushes him off the staircase, and he gets into the hospital with a broken leg and a concussion._

His father tells the doctor that he's clumsy. That he tripped over his shoe lace and fell off the stairs. He needs to stay in the hospital for two weeks, and when they let him go, they tell him to pay more attention to his surroundings. They ask no questions about all the bruises and scars that cover his tiny body. That’s not their job, right? Niall starts to think maybe love just isn’t made for someone like him. He learns not to be close to his father when he’s drunk

(and that, unfortunately, is like all the time.)

 

_Niall's just eight when he gets raped for the first time._

it's the school’s soccer coach, the first person he tells about the abuse. Instead of helping him, he drags Niall into his office and rapes him. By this time, he’s convinced he’s unlovable. Niall learns not to trust people.

 

_Niall's just eleven when he thinks about killing himself for the first time._

It hits him after yet another beating. "Why am I even alive?" The thought won't leave his mind. Not during the beatings, not when he's raped, not when his father yells at him for being useless. It gets stuck in his mind. It's always there. There is no love in his life. Nowhere. Niall learns that seeing the blood pouring out of his wrists makes him feel like he can control at least one thing in his life. Even if it's just for a moment. Even if the reality hits him so much harder when it comes back.

 

_Niall's just fourteen when he runs away from home for the first time._

For the first time in his life, he feels free. He sleeps underneath the stars, and it's like, in that single moment, nothing matters. It won't last long. When he goes to school the next day, his father's waiting there for him. He takes him home, and gives Niall one of the worst beatings until then. Niall learns to always obey his father.

 

_Niall's just seventeen when he can't take it anymore._

He remembers taking a whole bottle of pills, and swallowing them, one by one. He remembers his father coming home and yelling that "he needs to get his useless butt over here." He remembers the footsteps of his father, going up the staircase when he doesn't answer. He remembers his father coming in his room, with a maniacal expression on his face. He remembers how that expression suddenly changed for one of disbelief and guilt. He remembers seeing his father cry, for the first time in his life. He remembers the dark swallowing him, and the pain fading. He remembers thinking he'll never know what love feels like. and then, he doesn't remember anything else. Niall learns what it feels like to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever, EVER, feel the need to talk, I'm here. Even if you think you're dramatic, or over-reacting, you're not. x


End file.
